Love in wartime
by Dannu
Summary: Él, un periodista rebelde intentando alertar la humanidad...ella, una joven comunista hija del más influyente líder nazi. En medio a la segunda guerra, quizo el destino que se encontraran y se enamoraran.
1. Destino: Alemania

**o.O.o Alemania, 1940 o.O.o**

¿Cómo se dice "te amo" a una extraña? ¿Cómo describir un regalo de los dioses? ¿Un beso del destino? ¿Cómo decir que uno está asombrado, encantado, maravillado, que si siente en otra dimensión, hipnotizado? ¿Cómo expresar por medio de palabras sentimientos que jamás uno había sentido antes?

Radamanthys, que pasaba por la GesundHeit Strass, súbitamente se sintió fijado en la vereda, inmovilizado por el aspecto radiante y a la vez serio, deliciosamente perfumada y rebeldemente vestida, sosteniendo un libro que parecía ser un ejemplar de "El Príncipe", como confirmaría minutos después, apretando la mirada para las manos blancas de la muchacha. Ella lo miraba, con una mezcla de severidad y encanto, como si nunca hubiera visto un hombre antes.

¿Qué podría ella decirle? ¿"Ich lieb dich"? ¡Ella nunca le había visto antes! ¿Cómo podría describir qué le había enmudecido, el hechizo que, de un momento al otro, la había cambiado de una joven objetiva y revolucionaria, a una chica deslumbrada y soñadora, características típicas de mujeres de la sociedad a quienes odiaba?¿Cómo explicar qué sentía cuando jamás se había sentido así?

Pandora permanecía parada delante de una librería, estática, con un libro en las manos, enamorada de él, alto y robusto, encantadoramente bello, mirándola como si jamás hubiera visto una mujer...

Él era Radamanthys McGreen, 23 años, anarquista, poseyendo, para probarlo, una cicatriz de un tiro que había llevado algunos años antes, cuando participó de una manifestación popular en Londres. Era un periodista profesional, con algunos artículos publicados, tan buenos cuanto escandalosos, hablando sobre la inminencia de la segunda gran guerra.

Una novia y un empleo espléndido lo esperaban en Londres. Tenía en su bolsillo un boleto de vuelta para dentro de dos días y en las manos, aunque fueran las nueve de la mañana, una botella de vino barato, restos de la joda de anoche.

Las palabras le martillaban en la mente: "La amo". – pensaba – "Más que eso, seremos todo un para el otro." Palabras extravagantes, producidas por sentimientos también extravagantes, bailaban dentro de él, y estaba seguro de que ella lo creería loco si pudiera leer un sólo de sus pensamientos. Todos siempre le habían dicho que era impetuoso. Le habían prevenido de pensar antes de actuar. Pero ella era...excepcional. Extraordinaria. Espectacular. Fascinante. Y era intención de los dioses que ella le perteneciera.

Caminando hacia el portón de Brandenburgo, junto a toda Alemania, para más un pronunciamiento del Kaiser, sobre la investida ofensiva de los nazis hacia Francia, Radamanthys, cruzando la embotellada calle GesundHeit fuera del pasillo para pedestres y preocupado por el artículo que debía escribir para su periódico sobre el inicio oficial de la guerra, y que seguramente sería la mejor historia jamás escrita, casi la golpeó.

Ella era joven, más o menos de su edad, cabellos negros y piel pálida, tan pálida cuanto la nieve que no acostumbraba caer en aquel movido verano alemán. Sus ojos eran negros y soturnos, pasando la impresión de que ella vivía en medio a un aura dorada que sólo a ella pertenecía. Usaba una falda negra que le iba un poco abajo de las rodillas. Una blusa muy femenina, blanca, con una capa negra por arriba. En sus pies, un par de botas y una gorra estilo francés completando su estilo.

Estando tan cerca a ella que, si la quisiera tocar, bastaba tan sólo estirar la mano, Radamanthys súbitamente sintió aroma de flores. Pero estaban en junio y no había flores en Berlín aquella época del año, dándose cuenta de que aquel dulce olor provenía de ella. El rayo que había caído sobre él lo mantenía preso al suelo, en silencio. Empezaba por enojarse de no encontrar nada interesante qué decirle, cuando estas palabras le vinieron:

- ¿Tomas?

E irguió la botella en su mano. La joven volvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, observando la calle, esperando algún tranvía.

- ¿No te vas a los portones festejar la victoriosa vuelta del Kaiser?

Preguntó, intentando una aproximación. Siendo ella alemana, como tan pronto pudo notar, por la soberbia en su mirada y la superioridad de sus acciones, además de poseer rasgos de aquel país, debía estar contenta, como toda la gente, por el éxito dispendioso del Eje.

- ¿Tú festejarías a la muerte? – ella lo encaró – Tantas personas siendo destruidas por la ambición insana de un sólo hombre. La victoriosa vuelta del Kaiser sale de nuestros cofres públicos.

Le dijo ella, con una tonada un tanto ríspida, mirándolo con unos ojos muy inquiridores. Era exactamente el tipo de mirada que él sabía que ella tenía. Dejó su ton bromista e irónico y también la encaró, muy en serio. Parecía estar frente a una situación bastante inesperada.

- ¿Te gusta la política? – preguntó, observando el libro que ella traía en sus blancas manos – No es muy común que una mujer se interese por estos temas, cuando siempre tienen en su cabeza el próximo vestido de la estación.

- Si es este tipo de mujer a quien buscas, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Va a descubrir que me intereso por mucho más cosas que nada tiene que ver con la próxima moda. – contestó ella, secamente, encarándolo en sus ojos verdes – En mi país es una cuestión de supervivencia apreciarla, una vez que ella forja nuestros destinos a través de hombres vacíos de ideales y grandezas.

- Tiene sentido, una vez que aquellos que tienen grandeza de alma, no van hacia la política. Fue la primera práctica que impidió las personas de decidir aquello que les concierne. Más recientemente, les obligan también a decidir sobre lo que no pueden entender.

- ¿Se ha acercado para discutir sobre la telaraña que son estos conspiradores o de verdad tuvo una razón más sensata?

- Gran parte de las veces buscamos razones para lo que hacemos, pero son en general sólo disculpas y las personas que son buenas en encontrar disculpas, generalmente no son buenas en nada más.

- No me has contestado. – dijo ella – A cada bella impresión que causamos, ganamos un enemigo. Para ganarse un amigo en este país, hay que ser mediocre.

Radmanthys sonrió por el comentario.

- Tus padres deben ser personas muy afortunadas por tener una hija que no acepta el régimen impuesto aquí por los nazis. Gran parte de los alemanes lo apoyan.

- No te ilusiones. – ella lo cortó fríamente – Mi padre es uno los generales más influyentes y mi madre, aunque no esté de acuerdo, cierra los ojos para todo lo que pasa.

- Cerrar los ojos es algo terrible. – él parecía entender lo que ella sentía, pues sentía lo mismo.

Pandora seguía esperando algún medio de transporte, intentando desviar su atención de aquel desconocido, pero no conseguía. Él vestía pantalones negros, que hacían sus piernas aparentar ser más largas de lo que eran en realidad. Camisa liviana, de una tela blanca y un sobretodo del mismo color de sus calzas, tirado por encima de su hombro derecho.

Era alto, tal vez un poco menos de 1.90 m y su cuerpo mantenía un equilibrio perfecto en la distribución de huesos y musculatura. Estaba un poco bronceado y sus rasgos eran fuertes y refinados, lascivamente seductores. Hablaba un alemán razonable y fluyente, pero no intentaba ocultar su fuerte tonada británica. A Pandora le gustaban los ingleses. Por lo menos luchaban contra Hitler.

- Perdón por mi insensibilidad en acercarme así, suelo tener actos repentinos e impensables, pero, tú tienes un perfume maravilloso. Pensé haber entrado en un jardín en pleno junio. – sonrió; ella se sonrojó, pero intento mantenerse lejana.

- Quien se muestra fácilmente seducido, fácilmente se vuelve el seductor. – comentó ella.

- El desprecio es la mejor arma de seducción. – dijo él, mirándola con un poco de ardil. – El hombre que no seduce a una mujer, está amenazado de ser seducido por ella.

- ¿Está intentando seducirme? – ella lo encaró con las cejas fruncidas.

- No intento, yo seduzco.

Él la encaraba, con firmeza y dominio. Y de golpe reconoció en ella el ideal que buscaba y que jamás había sido capaz de encontrar. Aquel aire de diosa, aquel cuerpo amoroso donde vibraba, bajo líneas de un mármol antiguo, una pasión caliente, ondulada, nerviosa. Y así quedaron, mudos, traspasándose con los ojos, como si de golpe hubiera sucedido una gran y tenebrosa alteración en todo universo y ellos esperaran, suspensos, la resolución de sus destinos.

- ¿Cómo si llama el perfume que usas? – preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio agobiante que se había instalado.

Pandora lo sintió tan cerca de ella cuanto permitía la civilidad.

- No hay un nombre. Uso un poco de cada. Tal vez esta mezcla haya producido el aroma que te atrajo. – contestó, hojeando nerviosa el libro.

Sus compañeros estaban retrasados. Pero de cada vez que pensaba que se tendría que ir, y que nunca más lo volvería a ver, sentía un aprieto en su corazón. Estaba atraída hacia aquel inglés, admitía. Por otro lado, se sentía arrastrada por sus deberes como partidaria del Movimiento Comunista Alemán. No era fácil pelear con su propio padre.

Súbitamente las campanas de la catedral sonaron fuertes y bulliciosas, iniciando las solemnidades. Los alemanes se precipitaron todos hacia Brandenburgo, para escuchar el discurso de uno de los más influyentes líderes nazi: Johann Heinstein, su padre. Pandora tembló, sintiéndose erizar y cerró el libro con fuerza y rabia. Toda Berlín parecía en fiesta.

- Venga conmigo. Soy periodista y tendré que escribir una materia sobre el andamiento de la guerra para los periódicos londinenses.

Radamanthys sonrió, ofreciendo su mano.

- Sería muy interesante, pero de verdad no puedo ir contigo. He preparado algo para hoy.

Dijo ella, sin buscar ocultar su decepción. El intervalo en que fueron impedidos de charlar por cuenta de las campanas y del tumulto, la hizo poner su cabeza en orden de nuevo.

- Yo y mis compañeros haremos una protesta armada.

Exageró ella, una vez que iban al discurso para protestar en medio de una muchedumbre alienada. Era un grupo aún desconocido, no tenían voz activa de gran peligro para los nazi. Lo que les garantizaban la vida, aún. Pero también Radamanthys había exagerado al decir que trabaja para varios periódicos ingleses, una vez que no tenía empleo fijo y aún estaba haciendo pruebas. Y que su historia sobre la guerra sería su pasaporte, quizá, hacia una propuesta humilde de sueldo.

- ¿Y los rebeldes no hacen huelga? Tómate el día, quizá yo pueda hacer lo mismo. Tus compañeros podrán pasar sin ti.

- No creo...- ella sonrió.

Aquella linda sonrisa llena de vida. Ella sonreía con intensidad, energía y total abandono, aunque no fuera capaz de expresar sus sentimientos con la misma facilidad. Seria, ella era excepcionalmente bella. Sonriendo, era simplemente inolvidable.

- Quizá más tarde, luego de los pronunciamientos. – imploró él – No voy a desistir. Pegaré en ti hasta que aceptes mi invitación.

- Tú eres muy aburrido. – comentó ella, entre irónica y satisfecha.

- No la dejaré escapar.

Él hablaba con pasión y atrevimiento, como si su vida dependiera de aquella respuesta.

- A las 20:00, entonces.

Dijo ella, cediendo a su pedido. Ella merecía un descanso como todo mundo. Radamanthys sonrió adentro.

- A las 20:00 estaré aquí. – confirmó él - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Pandora. – habló ella con amistad.

- Quédate con la botella, Pandora. Esa es mi garantía de que volveré aquí. – le entregó la botella – No la tomes sin mí. Espéreme aquí, en este exacto lugar.

Pero ella había desviado su atención hacia un grupo de jóvenes dentro de un coche muy extraño. Ella le sonrió a él, como despedida y subiendo en el vehículo, desapareció en medio de la multitud de alemanes satisfechos de la sangre francesa. Hitler había tomado, aquella semana, la ciudad de París.

- Ella sabe qué quiere. – comentó consigo – Creo que tendré problemas.

Dijo, arreglando su gorra, prendiendo un cigarrillo y caminando por las calles llenas de gente.

Radamanthys pasó el día caminando por Berlín, observando y oyendo. Aunque fuera verano, hacía un cierto frío, y la escarcha cubría las ramas de los árboles. A lo largo del camino de las festividades, los aviones hacían maniobras en el cielo, el rugido de sus motores competiendo con el repique de las campanas, el clamor de las bocinas de los autos y los gritos alegres de los ciudadanos alemanes.

Entrando en un restaurante, en cuya puerta había una placa donde se decía, en letras inmensa: prohibida el ingreso de judíos, él pudo escuchar, infiltrándose anónimamente en un grupo joven nazi, la llamada juventud Hitlerista, cuanto la guerra causaría la valorización del Marco, moneda vigente en Alemania en la época.

Los cocineros hablaban con entusiasmo sobre los nuevos platos que estaban armando y comercializando, dándoles en homenaje, el nombre de cada ciudad conquistada y saqueada por el Kaiser.

En la calle Milsch, el semblante cansado de las prostitutas alemanas, con sus rasgos autoritarios, demostraban que jamás habían tenido tanto trabajo como aquel año. Incluso, muchas exhibían nuevos ligueros a sus clientes. Atravesando un barrio conocidamente judío que, Radamanthys notó con un cierto amargor en el corazón, empezaba a disminuir su flujo de gente en circunstancias desconocidas, él avistó una mujer, ya entrada en años, sentada en una de las veredas.

Llevaba vestes negras y por su apariencia y sumisión en la cara, seguro se trataba de una hebrea. Radamanthys se le acercó cuando ésta, levantando sus ojos, lo encaró, percibiendo su presencia. Tenía lágrimas en los orbes. Preguntando si pasaba bien, ella simplemente le entregó un papel plegado con una raya negra. Agarrándolo, el joven pudo leer el anuncio de la muerte de un muchacho, probablemente hijo de la señora, que había sido asesinado en uno de los muchos campos de concentración que se habían propagado por todo país.

- ¿Cómo pudo saber sobre eso? – preguntó el joven - ¿Cómo esta información tan concreta, confirmando, sin sombra de dudas, la existencia de campos como este en Alemania, pudo llegar a usted? - Aquella carta le serviría espléndidamente en su historia. Necesitaba sacarle una copia.

- Tengo un amigo infiltrado en el partido. Comandaba el campo para donde mi hijo había sido transferido. – contestó la señora. – Ni todos los nazi están en la punta más fuerte, muchos miran a quienes están en la otra, más débil. – sonrió con ternura.

A las cuatro de la tarde, hambriento, resolvió entrar en un restaurante barato, en un barrio humilde, ubicado en una de los callejones inmundos y fétidos de la capital alemana. Era frecuentado por grupos alternativos, como actores ambulantes, cantantes callejeros y pintores obscuros, no menos perseguidos por los nazis. Por estos tiempos, aún mantenían gran parte de sus terribles acciones por debajo del tapete.

Un amigo suyo, Aiacos Shibal, nacido en Nepal, radicado en Inglaterra luego de dejar su patria por las horribles guerras civiles existentes en su tierra natal, también periodista en Londres, lo había reconocido y fue hacia la mesa del fondo donde el rubio se había sentado. Llevaba un traje oscuro y que denotaba cierto poder adquisitivo. El joven londinense irguió las cejas al observarle la indumentaria, con el sueldo que recibía un simple periodista en Londres, no pudo haberse comprado aquella ropa.

Diferente de Radamanthys, Aiacos era un idealista, pero discreto, dándose el lujo del capitalismo. Eso y su personalidad adaptable, facilitaba su ingreso en diferentes grupos sociales. Podía conspirar con un nazi y al otro día abrazar a un judío. Siempre decía que era vital mantener sus "relaciones".

- Hola, hombre...- le golpeó a Radamanthys en el hombro - ¿Cómo van tus historias? No sabía que ya habías llegado a Berlín.

- No hace mucho que aquí estoy y ya me muero por irme. – decía Radamanthys, sin mirarlo – Y mis textos van bien...

Confirmó, sin mencionar sus textos devastadoramente políticos que se estaban acumulando en su escritorio y en su cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo me los dejarás leer? Sabes que te puedo ayudar. – comentó el oriental, haciendo un gesto comprendido por el amigo. El rubio le ofreció una mirada irónica.

- No necesito tu ayuda. A parte ando sin tiempo para recoger las mejores, andan propagadas por la pieza diminuta que ocupo en esta ciudad gris. – contestó el inglés – Siempre necesito interrumpir mi trabajo para hacer un poco de justicia.

- Ya te he dicho muchas veces que te alejes de esta idea ridícula de Comunismo. – Aiacos hablaba como su padre – Eso puede destruir la carrera de un hombre. Mire que están siendo perseguidos y no te agarres en el hecho de que eres inglés, para los nazis eso no importa.

- A los nazis no les importa nada, sólo la satisfacción del Ego del Kaiser. Esta guerra es una masacre de hombres que no se conocen en beneficio de otros que se conocen, pero no se masacran.

- ¡Así que estás metido con estos vagos!

- Si no cerrar mis ojos para la maldad es ser un vago...sí...- comentó, recordándose las palabras de Pandora.

- No debías desperdiciar tu talento escribiendo tonterías. Puedes llegar a ser un gran periodista o quizá escritor de libros.

- Nunca has leído una palabra siquiera de lo que escribo yo sobre política o cualquier otra cosa. – sonrió Radamanthys, soltando una inmensa bocanada. - ¿Cómo puedes saber si tengo o no talento?

- Consigo olfatearlo. Además, ya he visto algunos de tus reportajes.

Radamanthys encogió sus hombros. Gran parte de las veces, se sentía seguro sobre su profesión, en otras, parecía un niño, sin saber bien adonde ir. Sabía sobre qué quería escribir, sin embargo, parecía que a nadie le interesaba saber qué estaba pasando en el interior de Alemania.

- ¿Sabías que los nazis están enviando prisioneros para supuestos campos de trabajo? – preguntó a Aiacos, luego de algunos minutos.

- Menos mendigos por las calles. – respondió el oriental – Sólo sirven para ensuciar las calles y aumentar la peste.

- Lo que pasa, amigo, es que estos mendigos que ensucian la calle son dueños de propiedades, incluso en el extranjero. – contestó el rubio – Son banqueros, en gran mayoría y los alemanes quieren eliminar todo aquel que crean representar una amenaza hacia la economía alemana, ¿me entiendes?

- Vale, pero si un día yo tuviera el poder, también haría todo para mantenerlo. El mundo es así, amigo...- Aiacos sonrió – Dale poder y dinero a un hombre y conocerás su verdadera cara. El Kaiser no es diferente de tantos otros en nuestra historia. Sólo intenta alejar sus enemigos.

- ¿Matando etnias enteras? ¿Niños? Nunca he escuchado que niños hayan sido muertos por representar un peligro.

- ¿No? Está en la Biblia. ¿Acaso no eres anglicano? ¿Qué ha hecho Herodes?

Radamanthys buscó un argumento, pero sabía que era imposible competir con Aiacos, un verdadero defensor de la derecha. Parecía ciego a los hechos, o fingía. Así le pareció a Radamanthys. Tal vez eso le era más conveniente. No servía hacerlo entender.

- ¿Dónde estás hospedado? – preguntó Aiacos, cambiando de tema.

- En un hotel barato. Un verdadero antro, pero con compañías muy interesantes. Diferente de los lugares en los cuales sueles ir. Mucha plata, poco cerebro.

Apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero, Radamanthys quiso levantarse, pero volvió a sentarse cuando el plato que había pedido llegó. Tenía mucha hambre.

- El Dayly Star tal vez me contrate. – comentó – Pretendo volver a Londres y hacer mi vida. La guerra no es eterna, un día terminará y cuando eso suceda, tendré que buscar otro medio de ganar mi pan.

- ¿Por qué no vas a los EEUU? Londres no es Nueva York. La América es el futuro. – sonrió Aiacos.

- Tal vez algún día. Cuando tenga plata suficiente, podré llevar a Emma para vivir allá. Siempre habla de que sus amigas están locas por las tiendas y modas americanas. – sarcástico, con la boca llena de comida.

- Es una mujer sensata. Se preocupa con su prometido, intentando alejarlo de las perdiciones. Desprecio las mujeres que se meten en grupos estudiantiles y guerrean como un hombre. La mujer fue hecha para la delicadeza y la mediocridad.

- Puede ser. Capaz que por eso siempre casamos con la segunda y nos enamoramos de la primera. Bueno, me tengo que ir. – dijo, alejando el plato y levantándose.

- Hasta luego, entonces. – dijo Aiacos, sin erguirse, apretándole la mano. – No te olvides de avisar cuando vayan a vivir en Nueva York.

Radamanthys meneó la cabeza, saliendo y alejándose lo más rápido posible. Diversas veces le había prometido buscar su influencia con dueños de agencias americanas, pero sus caminos siempre desencontraban. Mientras caminaba por la ciudad, empezó a formular la historia que escribiría para su reportaje. Y cuanto más las palabras tomaban forma en su mente, más pensaba en Pandora. Más hipnotizado y fascinado quedaba por aquella mujer.

Vez u otra se recordaba de Emma, su prometida, y se sentía culpable, principalmente en saber que ya le había deshonrado. Pero el ruido de la ciudad y la seguridad en su propio talento, y especialmente la irresistible y violenta pasión que Pandora le había despertado, lo hicieron olvidar fácilmente de su consciencia pesada.

Estaban en Berlín, una ciudad que hervía, temblaba, revolcaba a cada instante. La guerra había empezado, el mundo se asustaba, el destino era incierto. Él era joven, aún soltero, pues el casamiento sólo sería dentro de 2 meses, y tenía toda su vida por delante. Una vida que compartiría con Emma. Una única y simple aventura, con un final agridulce, no le haría mal.

Él daría a Emma mucho más que eso, como recompensa. Radamanthys, con una gran paz de espíritu, pasó el resto de su día en las nubes, lindas nubes florales, como el recuerdo del perfume de Pandora. Y quedaba radiante cuando, mirando el reloj, veía que los punteros se acercaban cada vez más a las ocho de la noche.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


	2. Casi un segundo

**LOVE IN WARTIME**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**o.O.o Casi un segundo... o.O.o**

Ya hacía mucho que había sonado las 3 de la tarde cuando Pandora entró en su casa, una bella mansión, en estilo gótico alemán, fechada del siglo pasado y que estaba en su familia hacía varias generaciones. El rostro sombrío, la mirada en el suelo, quitándose bruscamente la gorra de los cabellos despeinados, golpeando a la puerta luego de entrar por ella con tal fuerza que hizo temblar las pilastras, tan ruidosamente que los siervos se fueron al salón a ver qué pasaba.

Sin darles importancia, siguió su camino hacia la escalera. Cruzando el pasillo y pasando frente a la puerta del living, que estaba abierta, pudo reconocer a su madre, elegantemente vestida, un bello collar de perlas negras en su pálido cuello, los aros del mismo material raro y los cabellos rubio s recogidos por una tiara de terciopelo , muy distraída, con una señora cualquiera, tan torpe e inutil cuanto la rica anfitriona de grandes ojos azules.

El suave rostro de Frau Heinstein posó, asustado y curioso, en la cara alterada y furiosa de su hija, que le encaró por completo, girando los ojos críticos para la visita cómodamente sentada en la silla a un costado. La mujer dejó que la sonrisa que se había paralisado en sus labios pintados de rojo cuando surgió la hija, se fuera de inmediato cuando percibió una herida profunda encima de la ceja izquierda de la revelde joven.

- ¡mein Gott, Tochter! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Exclamó la madre, apretando la visión en una mueca de disgusto y verguenza. La amiga giró los ojos hacia el piso, ya había oído comentarios sobre la extraña hija de los Heinstein. Pandora ofreció sus espaldas a ambas y subió, presurosa, a su habitación, al final del pasillo. La pieza, que para ella se asemejaba a una prisión con algunas comodidades, era la más ampla e iluminada de todo castillo. No se preocupó por cerrar la puerta, tal era su euforía y enojo.

Sabía qué debía hacer y no perdería más tiempo. Abrió, con agresivedad, las puertas del ropero y sacó de allí una pequeña mochila, tirándola sobre la cama. Y rompiendo todos los cajones, agarrando, sin pensar, algunas piezas de ropa de sus interiores, empezó por llenar la valija sin organización alguna. Hilos de lágrimas escurrían por su rostro.

- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Su madre, luego de despedir a la visita, entró con autoridad en la habitación, las manos en los labios, como incrédula de la ruta peligrosa que tomaba aquellos asaltos juveniles de su única hija. Antes no le había prestado atención y creía que la chica así actuaba por esta razón. Pero al verla metiendo ropas y más ropas, de cualquier modo, dentro del bolso, su paciencia materna, que nunca había sido demasiada, explotó sin piedad. Parecía transtornada y asustada a la vez.

- ¿Te volviste loca, Pandora? ¿Qué piensas en hacer? ¿Quieres acabar con tu vida, con mi vida, con toda la familia? - le quita, violentamente, una chaqueta de las manos. - ¡Ya basta de estos achaques revolucionarios! No eres un hombre ni mucho menos un operario para que estés por las calles a ensuciarte con esta gente sin clase ni educación! - le gritó cuando vio que la hija no le prestaba atención y seguía en la dura tarea de arreglar la valija.

Pandora, sin mirarla ninguna vez, continuaba a meter en el bolso algunas cosas suyas, el básico, sólo algunas cosas para vestirse con pudor y decencia.

- Sólo hago lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho. - contestó fría, sin detenderse - Al fin y al cabo, ser joven y no ser revelde es una contradición genética, mamá. - irónica.

- ¿Quieres destruir el nombre de la familia? ¿Es eso lo qué quieres, estúpida? - la madre estaba histérica, sus manos temblaban.

- No, por eso me voy. No quiero destruir a nadie con mi estupidez. - hablaba sin prestar atención en la mueca de la madre.

En el salón, Herr Heinstein acababa de entrar vestido en su uniforme de la SS. Sus rasgos no eran los mejores y denotaban una profunda ira, procupación y cólera a la vez.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Preguntó a suna sierva, que lo recibió con los ojos en el piso. La pobre mujer apuntó hacia las escaleras, indicando las habitaciones. Johann subió con su conocido paso militar, que hacía crujir el piso de madera pulida. Se dirigió al recinto donde madre e hija principiaban una lucha feroz.

- ¡Tú nos quieres desgraciar! - gritó Anneck el momento en que su marido surgía en la puerta. Ambas miraron en su dirección. - ¡Johann!

- Necesitamos charlar. - dijo él, entrando y cerrando la puerta.

- Johann, mein Lieber, ella está loca. Si acaso no vuelve a su juicio perfecto, la internamos y así podremos dar una satisfacción a la sociedad y al partido y...

- ¡Ya cállate, Anneck! ¿No ves que sólo empeoras la situación? - le gritó el marido, aburrido y furioso por las actitudes hipócritas de la mujer.

- No tengo nada a decir, Vatti. - respondió Pandora, cerrando la valija. - Ya me estoy llendo. No quiero perjudiarlo ni mucho menos ser la razón de la decadencia de la familia.

- ¿Y adónde vas? - la voz grave de Herr Heinstein tronó por toda habitación - ¿De qué vas a vivir? ¿Qué vas a vestir? ¿Dónde vas a dormir? ¿Crees que ser revolucionaria es matarse de hambre o salir por ahí pegando carteles por las calles y gritando nombres al keiser?

- Me voy a cualquier lugar lejos de esta casa. - gritó la joven - Trabajaré y pagaré lo que como y lo que visto. - una lágrima se unió al hilo de sangre de escurría por su rostro. - Hay millones de personas, en este momento, sobreviviendo con monedas, yo sólo quiero estar con ellas.

- ¡Tú no eres la salvación de la humanidad! Johan, ella no me escucha. ¡Seas duro con ella o nos va a estruir a todos! - gruñó la madre, disminuyendo la voz.

- ¿Será que no comprendes que hago esto por nuestra sobrevivencia? - explicó el hombre, acercándose a su hija y tocándole en el rostro herido. Ella se alejó con asco.

- Es muy fácil cerrar los ojos mientras tanta gente muere. ¡Tú lo sabes, papá!

- Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, Pandora. No soy el dueño de nada.

Contestó el padre, agarrando un trapo de encima de la cajonera y mojándolo en una bacía con agua a un costado, principió a limpiarle la herida, tocando con suavedad el punto abierto en el pálido rostro de Pandora, ahora rojizo por la rabia.

- ¡Luchar! Luchar es mejor que someterse a las ambiciones insanas del keiser. - gritó Pandora con ferocidad.

- Manifestaciones te llevarán a la cárcel, hija, y a nosotros a la desgracia. Estamos pisando sobre huevos, querida. - argumentó el padre.

- Ya he charlado eso millones de veces con esta imbécil, pero nunca me escucha. - dijo Anneck, con disgusto - Vive todo el tiempo con esos criminosos que son golpeados por la calle. Tú eres mi hija, naciste para ser servida. Pero cuando te miro, no veo una dama sino una sierva. ¡Mira cómo te viestes! Y tu comportamiento te vuelve casi un muchacho. No es digno de una chica de familia, bien educada y rica.

- Mutter, ¡cállate! - gritó Pandora, alejando la mano paterna y encarando a la madre con todo su enojo - Tú sólo piensas en ti misma. Mientras esté en una posición estratégica, que mueran los niños, los viejos...Tú sólo te preocupas con tus vestidos y joyas. ¡Sólo simpatizas con tun dinero!

- Por lo menos simpatizo con algo. - contestó Anneck, encarando a la hija - Acreditaba que Dios había sido bondadoso conmigo, mandánome una hija para compartir conmigo y consolarme en la vejez. Pero veo que tener una hija como tú es una maldición, pues nunca me has servido de compañía. ¡Antes nos servirá de asesina!

Anneck sabía ser cruel cuando quería. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió eufórica, el rostro hirbiendo por la cólera, caminando rápidamente hacia su habitación, las lágrimas quemándole la piel. Pandora quedó parada, en silencio. De sus ojos, lágrimas bajaban en desesperación. Su padre se acercó, tocándole en el hombro.

- Reconozco que tu madre no ve nada más que ella misma. Ni yo ni tampoco tú, hacen parte del mundo que ella ha construído para sí.

La voz de Johann era tierna y amistosa. Pandora se volvió hacia él, encarándolo. Sabía que su padre era el único que la podía entender.

- Pero no puedo dejar de reconocer también la razón de ella cuando dice que será nuestro fin se sigues actuando como lo estás haciendo, hija. Eres la hija del general Heinstein, la única, puedes hacer lo que quieres... ¿Por qué eso?

- Sé que nunca fui una chica bien comportada, como esperabas de una hija tuya, pero es que nunca tuve vocación para la alegría contenida, el amor sin orgasmo o pasiones sin fuego, sin arreglos, sin lágrimas...- ella abrió una casi sonrisa - Yo sólo quiero de la vida lo que ella tiene de más bello y de más crudo, papá. No vine al mundo para agradar a nadie. He venido para aprender a amar cada detalle que poseeo.

- HIja, reveldía sin trabajo es como un golpe de estado sin armas.

- Yo no lo entiendo, papá. No estás de acuerdo con las actitudes del partido, ¿por qué permanecer ahí? ¿Por qué no renuncias? - ella lo miraba con indignación.

- Soy uno de los más influyentes líderes del Nazismo, no puedo renunciar sin sufrir una punición, sin que ustedes también la sufran. Las cosas no son tan secillas, Pandora, y espero que un día comprendas eso.

- Jamás comprenderé. Las personas parecen anestesiadas. Por las calles ellas festejan la muerte de tanta gente inocente...

- Eso es sólo el inicio. Francia fue sólo el primer paso dentro de los objetivos verdaderos.

- Esta guerra es un error. Una nación entera siendo usada como arma para satisfacer la ambición y la locura de un sólo hombre. - Pandora hablaba con aflicción. Su padre la miró tiernamente.

- Infelizmente, la política aún es el mejor camino, hija. Es ella que mueve las sociedades.

- ¿Y de que lado te quedarás, padre? - ella lo encaró.

- Del tuyo, hija. Me quedaré de tu lado, siempre estaré acá, lo sabes.

Pandora giró sus ojos hacia la cama y acercándose de ella, tomó su pequeña valija y se precipitó por la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó el padre.

- Ya he dicho. No quiero ser la razón de la desgracia de nadie. Me estoy llendo, papá.

- ¿Dónde te quedarás? - preocupado.

- En casa de algún amigo. Ellos son como yo: no temen morir por algo en el que creen.

- ¡Pass auf dich auf, Tochter! - dijo Johann! - ¡Cuídate, hija!

Pandora encaró al padre demoradamente y con un pronfundo suspiro, giró al pasillo y bajó las escaleras de su casa por la última vez. Por todo aquel día había pensado en su futura cita, pero si aquel muchacho verdaderamente iría aparecer, eso ya no sabía con seguridad.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- ¿Hello?

- Padre, soy yo, Radamanthys.

Aunque pareciera locura, cuando tiró la ficha en el aparato público y marcó el número de su casa en Londres, su voluntad era decir que no volvería más a su país, que se quedaría allí por siempre, en los brazos de aquella desconocida que de quien sólo sabía el nombre y nada más. Mientras caminaba por las calles de Berlín, buscando buenas historias para publicar cuando volviera a Inglaterra, sus pensamientos, insistentemente, convergían hacia aquella chica, vestida como un soldado listo para irse a la guerra. La suavedad de los rasgos contrastando con la reveldía de los atuendos y tal vez fuera eso que ponía a su personalidad en evidencia.

Por tres veces, cuando escuchaba la voz paterna, colgaba el teléfono, sintiendo que se le iban las fuerzas para hacerlo. A parte, venía a su mente, como una tormenta de verano, las responsabilidades que había asumido en su ciudad natal y una de ellas era Emma. Si fuera una novia sencilla, a quien hubiese visitado y estuviesen unidos sólo por la palabra dada y la fecha de la boda, todo sería más fácil. Pero la había deshonrado y eso la prendía a ella por siempre. Aunque hubiese descubierto que no la amaba como había imaginado, no sería capaz de abandonarla en estas condiciones. No, no era un canalla completo.

- Padre, yo...

- ¡Hijo! - la voz de Phillip se puso exaltada - ¡Quieres matar a tu padre! No sabes las terribles noticias que llegan en Londres desde Alemania. Asesinatos, secuestros, un sin fin de atrocidades terribles hacia los enemigos del Keiser...

- Padre, no te preocupes, vaso malo no se rompe con facilidad...- sonrió por la preocupación paterna - Tu hijo está bien, está sano y con mucho trabajo...- suspiró.

- Me han llamado de todas partes, tienes trabajo para elegir cuando vuelvas, hijo...Propuestas no te faltarán y con sueldos maravillsos. Al fin podrás empezar a ser reconocido por tu trabajo. Todos los periódicos de Londres te quieren contratar. Las historias que mandas están haciendo mucho éxito.

Radamanthys perdió la respiración. SIntió que se le fallaba un latido en el pecho. Tuvo que correr para alcanzar el aliento y controlarse para que el corazón no se detuviese. Lo cierto era que no sabía si lloraba o saltaba de felicidad. ¿Cómo era posible dos sentimientos tan antagónicos tomar cuenta de una sola persona a la vez? Luego de algunos minutos de silencio, minutos estes rellenados por las palabras de congratulaciones y afecto de su padre, el joven tuvo tiempo de poner la cabeza en su lugar y dar la respuesta devida.

- Me pongo feliz, padre. Ahora ya falta menos para que nos reunamos otra vez. Mal puedo esperar para empezar mi carrera, sabe que eso era lo que más deseaba.

- Y lo harás, hijo, con una bella esposa a tu lado, dedicada y afectuosa. Eso es todo que necesita un hombre.

- Sí...Eso es todo que se necesita...

- ¿Qué pasa, hijo? No me pareces muy satisfecho.

- Padre, yo...- se calló por un rato - Sabes que yo, he conocido a una persona...

- Que la disfrutes, hijo. - dijo el padre sin dejar que él terminara lo que quería decir - Que la disfrutes, que tengas mucho sexo, mucho placer y que luego la descartes. Diviértite, aprovecha eso que es gozar la libertad y la juventud a la vez, aún no eres casado. Cuando vuelvas, será otra cosa.

- Pero, padre...

- Espero que no me decepciones. Te he educado para que sepas elegir bien tu camino y las personas que deben estar en él. Confío en ti y en tu juicio y sé que jamás te casarías con alguien indigno de ti y de tu familia, ¿no es verdad?

- Seguro que no, papá. Jamás lo decepcionaría. Sé que espera mucho de mí y he hecho de todo para que tenga orgullo de su hijo único.

- Y lo tengo. Me has llenado la vida de placer, hijo, por eso no te alejes de tu camino. Una aventura todos nosotros la tenemos antes del casamiento, pero no deben significar nada más que eso. La esposa es sagrada, será la madre de tus hijos y la debes respetar.

- Gracias por los consejos, papá, tú no sabes cómo me has ayudado.

Tal vez la felicidad de escuchar la voz de su hijo no dejó que Phillip percebiera la tonada irónica y bromista de su voz. Cuando Radamanthys colgó el teléfono, su pecho quería abrirse. Pasó las manos por los cabellos y empezó a caminar por la ciudad, sin destino, atónito, sintiéndose un verdadero cobarde. De golpe miró al reloj y no pudo sostener la sonrisa que se abrió en sus labios al ver que ya era hora de ir al encuentro de su aventura con final agridulce. Tal vez su padre tuviera razón. Y con las manos en los bolsillos, siguió calle arriba hacia el punto donde la debía esperar.

A las 8 en punto él estaba en la puerta de la biblioteca, oculto por un suave, pero encantador ramo de flores. Eran crisántemos rojos. No sabía como, pero aquel desconocido había adivinado sus rosas preferidas. ¿Será que presageaba de la concordancia de sus destinos?

- Traje otra botella. - dijo él cuando ella se acercó - Nunca se sabe. Y esto es para ti. - le entregó el delicado ramo.

- Gracias . - contestó con una sonrisa tímida - Es la primera vez que alguien me regala flores. - sintió el perfume - Aunque acredite que no es una época muy propicia para recibirlas. No imaginé que un país como este aún fuera capaz de producirlas.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos un armisticio esta noche? - preguntó él con una sonrisa, mirando discretamente la curita que ella traía en la ceja. - Cometer errores es humano, poner la culpa en otra persona, es política. Intentemos consertar el mundo esta noche.

Pandora sonrió.

- Por un momento acredité que la política fuera la segunda profesión más antigua del mundo. Hoy percibo que se parece inmensamente con la primera. - comentó ella - Por eso, ya que nada es tan admirable en política cuanto una memoria corta, decretemos nuestra paz esta noche, me encantaría salvar el mundo contigo.

- Tú eres aún más bonita de lo que pude imaginar.

Ella bajó la cabeza por el comentario, roja.

- Tú eres loco, inglés. - habló ella, sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa enigmática que tanto le había encantado.

- ¿Loco? Espero que perdones mi locura, porque mitad de mi ser es amor...- contestó él, tomando la mano femenina para llevarla a los labios.

- ¿Y la otra mitad? - preguntó ella, volviéndose seria por la intimidad.

- La otra mitad también...- Radamanthys le besa la mano.

Pandora lo encara con sus bellos ojos negros, los ojos de los Heinstein, y ambos se contemplan por algunos minutos, preguntándose qué estaría pasando.

- ¿Nos quedaremos acá toda la noche? - interrumpió ella, meneando el ramo en su mano.

- No. Caminemos. La noche está muy tranquila hoy.

Él agarró dos vasos de vidrio que había puesto sobre la vereda y tomó la botella por su cuello, acompañándola en una caminada lenta y deliciosa.

- ¿Has traído vasos?

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo beberíamos el vino? - dijo él con una tonada óbvia.

Pandora, tomando en las manos la botella, la abrió sin dificultades, pues ya estaba descorchada, y tocando con sus labios la dulce abertura, sorbió una gran cantidad, de una sóla vez, bajo la mirada asustada de Radamanthys.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella, luego de tomar mitad de la botella, dando atención a un admirado compañero - ¿Una chica no puede tomar?

- Confieso que eso simplifica mucho las cosas. - dijo él, sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír con orgullo.

Berlín era una olla de depravación, agitación, tiros y borrachos. En todas partes se podía ver nazis comportándose como los verdaderos dueños del mundo y servidos por bellas y elegantes prostitutas. Había muchas personas en la calle esa noche, alegres por las buenas noticias recibidas.

Radamanthsy llevó a Pandora a los sitios que conocía. No había pensado, claro, en la posibilidad que pudiese no agradarle, pues eran ambientes sencillos. Pero en aquella noche descubrió una nueva Pandora, tan hambrienta de vida como él. En uno de los muchos bares alternativos que visitaron aquella noche, uno de ellos atrajo especial atención de la pareja.

Era un ambiente muy cómodo y colorido, donde los clientes se sentaban sobre tapizas, alrededor de una mesa baja y comían con las manos. Pandora, como una niña, pensó que todo aquello era muy divertido y por algunos minutos, se olvidó completamente de los problemas sociales y personales por los cuales estaba pasando. También Radamanthys se había olvidado de su novia y de su padre, pues en aquel momento, sólo existía aquella mujer que estaba sentada allí delante de él.

- ¿Dónde naciste? - preguntó ella, sirviéndose de una rara pero sabrosa harina codimentada.

- Islas Fellows, pero vivo en Londres con mi papá. - contestó él, abriendo otra botella de vino, la tercera de la noche - Él es abogado, o sea, un gran mentiroso.

- ¿Y qué haces allá además de "desórdenes"? - preguntó ella irónica por la última palabra.

- Como ya te había dicho, soy periodista y estoy en experimentación para trabajar en el Daily Star. Seguro lo conoces.

- Sinceramente no. - respondió ella cínicamente. Radamanthys la encaró sonriendo.

- No es un gran periódico, pero me pagarán bien.

- No sé por qué los hombre se preocupan tanto por el dinero. - comentó ella.

- Tenemos nuestros ideales, Pandora, pero también somos humanos, necesitamos comer, vestir, vivir...No podemos olvidar eso.

- Todos necesitan comer, pero ni todos tienen dinero para eso. ¿No crees que es egoismo de tu parte sentirte satisfecho por el hecho de que tú puedas comer?

- Olvidemos el comunismo por esta noche. - pidió él. Ella miró para su propio plato - Entonces, ya he hablado sobre mí, pero nada me has dicho sobre ti.

- No hay mucho. MI padre pertenece al partido nazi, mi madre es una gran dama de la sociedad. - habló con asco. - Y yo...bueno...soy sólo una chica perdida...

- ¿Así te ves? - preguntó él, muy serio.

- No. Así tú me ves. Seguro estás pensando: "Pobre chica rica, ¿Qué entiende ella de sufrimiento?"

- No, no estaba pensando eso. Yo pensaba: ¿Por qué se sentirá sin salida? - Radamanthys dio toda su atención a la joven delante de él - Quizá yo sea perdido también. Todo que necesito lo llevo conmigo. El aire en mis pulmones, un bolígrafo y hojas de papel...Me gusta despertar cada mañana sin saber qué pasará, o quién conoceré, o qué voy a comer. La vida es única y no podemos desperdiciarla. Debemos vivir cada minuto como si fuera el último, hacer con que cada instante valga la pena. Un día acertaremos...

- Es mi mundo y las personas que están en él. Veía tanta tristeza y me preguntaba si era la única a percibir. Toda esa gente muriendo y sé que va a empeorar. Sólo quería ayudarlas de alguna forma...

- Siempre tan preocupada por los otros...- comentó él sonriendo con suavedad - Seguro no te queda tiempo para pensar en ti, para ser mujer...

- Tú me has dado este tiempo. - ella lo encaró - Aunque tuviese miedo de este acercamiento, tú me hiciste ver lo que anseo...

Ella hablaba con emcoción y su pasión contagió al joven inglés, que la encaró encantado, sin palabras. Y él pensó que, lo que había imaginado como una dulce aventura veraniega, con un final agridulce, se había transformado en algo más fuerte y sublime. No era sólo atracción lo que estaba sintiendo, sino amor, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

- Yo la entiendo, Pandora...- dijo por fin - También siento lo mismo...

- Por un instante, cuando nos conocimos, pensé que eras sólo un imbécil británico soberbio que quería sólo una aventura veraniega...- ella meneó la cabeza.

Radamanthys limpió la garganta, también sonriendo de forma algo torpe.

- ¿Cómo pudiste imaginar eso de mí? - comentó con una tonada culpable.

- Pensé tantas cosas, pero al final, descobrí algo completamente distinto. - dijo ella.

- Entonces, que la belleza de todo en que acredito, no me tape los ojos y la boca...- dijo él, acercándose más a ella. - Porque mitad de mi ser es lo qué grito...

- ¿Y la otra mitad? - preguntó ella en un murmullo.

- La otra es silencio...

Y sin darle tiempo para la repuesta, la mano masculina ya había encontrado la nuca delicada, ocultada por los largos cabellos negros y trayéndola para sí, tocó con sus labios los labios de ella, suaves y húmedos, como él sabía que eran. Pandora, aunque hubiese deseado aquella caricia, permaneció paralisada en un primer instante, para pronto llevar sus manos al cuello del joven, profundizando más el beso.

Las bocas tocábanse calientes, hambrientas, tiernas y voraces. Era como si el mundo hubiera súbitamente paralisado. Luego de algunos minutos, se alejaron lentamente, aún queriendo entender qué habían hecho. Ella, discretamente, tocó los labios con sus dedos largos y delgados. Había sido su primer beso. Fue Radamanthys que, tomando todo su vaso de vino, rompió el silencio:

- ¿Dónde vives?

- En este momento, mi dirección es HauptsacheStrasse, 415. - contestó ella, haciéndolo sonreír al decir la dirección del humilde restaurante donde estaban - Luego, sólo Dios sabe...

- ¿No tienes dónde pasar la noche?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El departamento era pequeño y sencillo. Poseía el necesario para abrigar a una persona del sexo masculino por algunos días. Pandora entró, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana inmensa delante de la cama algo desarreglada.

- Por favor, no te preocupes por el lío. Tú sabes, un hombre viviendo sólo...- comentó él. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Hace cuánto estás acá?

- Tres meses. - dijo él sacándose la chaqueta. Ella hizo lo mismo - Tres largos meses...¿Algún problema?

Preguntó él mostrando un cigarrillo.

- Nö. - contestó ella, sientándose en la cama.

- ¿Por qué has dejado tu casa?

- Bueno, podemos decir que, para un padre como el mío, tener una hija comunista no es algo muy digno de aplausos.

- Pero me has dicho que no está de acuerdo con las ideas de Hitler.

- Sí, pero nada hace para ponerlas en práctica. Mi padre es un gran hombre, pero tiene miedo. Y yo... - ella sonrió cínicamente - Yo soy una espina en sus espaldas.

Radamanthys sonrió por el comentario. Ella bostezó, dejando la cabeza caer por el vino. No estaban borrachos, pero muy cerca de eso. Tirando el cigarrillo en el piso y pisándolo a fin de apagarlo, el joven se acercó a la compañera y se sentó a su lado, sobre las sábanas desarregladas de su lecho. Pandora giró la cabeza en su dirección, algunos centímetros separando las dos bocas. También él la miraba, entre este mundo y el de los sueños.

- ¿Crees que sea mejor que durmamos separados? - preguntó él, la voz un tanto lenta por la bebida.

- Creo que sí. - dijo ella, con la misma tonada, el vino parecía actuar - O haremos lo que no debemos hacer...

- Puedes dormir en la cama si quieres, estaré muy cómodo en la silla...- comentó él, acercando más la cabeza.

- Espero que no esté incomodando...- habló Pandora, también acercando más la cabeza.

- No me importa. - murmulló él - Me puedes incomodar siempre que quieras...

Se levantó, bajo la mirada ebria de su compañera y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Tú fuiste la mejor cosa que ya me ha pasado...

Dijo, antes de besarla una vez más. Sus manos la agarraron por la cintura, mientras ella le envolvía el cuello en un abrazo invitador. Fue él quie súbitamente se alejó, sintiendo que, si aquella caricia si prolongara más, no controlaría sus deseos. Pandora se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama. Se acomodó y miró al compañero. La almohada teía su olor. Radamamanthys, por su vez, quitando los suspensores, se libró la remera y se tiró sobre la silla, su tórax desnudo subiendo y bajando por la respiración ritmada. Felizmente no había visto el rostro soronjado de su invitada cuando lo vio con el pecho desnudo.

- Good night...- dijo él en su idioma, cerrando los ojos.

- gute Nacht...- contestó ella, suspirando.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**


End file.
